If You Want Madness To Reign Among The Earth, Lelouch Is Your Guy
by Windrises
Summary: Ashford Academy is throwing an important party, so Milly gives Lelouch a bunch of tasks. However, Lelouch fails and makes the school a madder place. Also, Lelouch learns that Shirley has been drawing artwork of him.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge walked into the hallway, of his school. Most of the students were getting things ready, for a party, that was going to be thrown in the evening. Lelouch had a habit, of forgetting school events, so he didn't know about the event.

He hadn't finished his homework, so he looked around and found Suzaku Kururugi, who had finished the assignment. Lelouch grabbed the assignment, while Suzaku was on the phone. Lelouch quickly copied all of Suzaku's answers. After finishing the assignment, Lelouch put his hand on his chin and whispered, "If Suzaku and I have the same answers, on every single problem, the teacher might found out the truth. I have to take care of that." Lelouch ripped Suzaku's paper and threw it out the window.

Suzaku walked up to Lelouch, with a friendly smile on his face. He said, "Hi, Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "Hi, Suzaku. We better get to class."

Suzaku said, "Speaking of that, did you finish your assignment?"

Lelouch had a sneaky smile on his face, while replying, "I just finished it."

Suzaku was too gullible, to understandable what Lelouch really did, so he said, "Good job."

A few minutes later, Lelouch and Suzaku were in their classroom, along with their other students. The male teacher looked at the students and said, "It's time you turn in yesterday's assignment."

Lelouch and some of the other students turned in their assignments. However, Suzaku's assignment was missing. Suzaku didn't know Lelouch had gotten rid of it, so he didn't know where it was. The teacher was used to Suzaku always turning his homework in, so he looked at Suzaku and asked, "Where's your assignment?"

Suzaku looked embarrassed, while saying, "I don't know."

The teacher replied, "What a weak answer, Suzaku." In that moment, Lelouch and Suzaku both felt ashamed of themselves, for different reasons.

A few hours later, it was lunchtime. Lelouch started prancing around the hallway, while being excited, that he finally got a break. However, Milly Ashford, the Student Council President, pranced after him and said, "Lelouch, your help is needed."

Lelouch angrily growled and asked, "What do you need?"

Milly said, "I have some important matters, to take care of, so I need you to be in charge of the Student Council room, during lunch."

Lelouch asked, "Why are you asking me?"

Milly explained, "You're the Vice-President, which makes you the most qualified."

Lelouch chuckled and replied, "People don't think I'm qualified of anything, aside from madness."

Milly confidently responded, "You'll do a great job. Besides, it'll be less than an hour. How much trouble could you cause, in that amount of time?"

Lelouch had a sly grin on his face, while whispering, "Madness is about to reign among Ashford Academy."

Lelouch went into the council room. He looked around and saw that nobody else was there. He started relaxing, while figuring he wouldn't have to do any work.

A moment later, Lelouch heard somebody knocking. He angrily growled and said, "Come in."

A delivery man came inside. He was carrying a few packages, that were all big. Lelouch sighed and asked, "What's in the boxes?"

The delivery man answered, "A bunch of test tubes and other science-related materials."

Lelouch replied, "That sounds like boring crap."

The delivery man responded, "Whatever you say, dude."

Lelouch opened the boxes. He grabbed the science items, including a couple of telescopes, a bunch of test tubes, and dozens of textbooks. Lelouch put the stuff in a bag.

A minute later, the garbage man came in and grabbed the garbage can and the recycle bin. He eyed the bag of science of stuff and asked, "Is this garbage?"

Lelouch smiled and replied, "More or less. You might as well throw it away." The garbage man nodded and started taking the garbage, as well as the science stuff, to the garbage bin.

A few seconds later, the science teacher entered the classroom. He walked up to Lelouch and said, "Greetings, young man. I heard you were in charge, while President Ashford's busy."

Lelouch replied, "That's for sure. How can I help you?"

The science teacher said, "I came by here, to see if my new science stuff has come by."

Lelouch replied, "I'm sorry, but it got thrown away. At the moment, it's being put in the garbage bin and it's going to be taken to the dump."

The science teacher could hardly believe this. He asked, "Why would that expensive stuff be thrown away?"

Lelouch answered, "I figured it was boring garbage, that wasn't needed."

The science teacher replied, "Then I figure my services will no longer be needed." The science teacher quit his job and walked out.

Ten minutes later, Milly walked into the Student Council room and asked, "How have things been going?"

Lelouch said, "I made a few mistakes, which led to the science teacher quitting. It seems like my madness is too much, for this school."

Milly replied, "I have a different assignment, that I think you'll be able to do."

Lelouch barely seemed excited, while asking, "What is it?"

Milly answered, "This evening, we're having a fun party."

Lelouch burst into laugher and replied, "Parties are such boredom zests, especially when they're school fairs."

Milly replied, "First off, thanks a lot, Mr. Jerk Pants. Second off, Kallen's baking cookies, to sell at the event. She's not an expert, at cooking, so she's a little nervous, about how they turned out. Considering you eat four bags of cookies, per day, I'm hoping you can check on her baking."

Lelouch responded, "Okay then."

Lelouch went into the kitchen. He wasn't being very careful, while walking around the kitchen. Because of that, he slipped and bonked into the trays, that all of the cookies were in. Lelouch fell to the ground, along with all the cookies.

Kallen Stadtfeld looked stressed and confused, while looking at Lelouch and asking, "What's going on?"

Lelouch explained, "I came by, to check on your baking. While examining your cookies, I accidentally fell to the ground. I'm afraid the cookies also fell."

Kallen replied, "You ruined every cookie, that I baked. It took hours, to prepare those cookies."

Lelouch responded, "You could still sell them."

Kallen folded her arms and replied, "I'm not going to sell cookies, that have been on the floor, just so I can make some quick cash."

Lelouch responded, "Then you don't have the qualifications, to be a successful businessman."

Kallen angrily replied, "Get out."

Lelouch returned to the Student Council room. Milly looked at him and asked, "How did things go?"

Lelouch sighed and replied, "I was acting like a disaster. I ruined all the cookies. Kallen's really mad, for understandable reasons." He paused and said, "Milly, I know I have to participate, in getting ready for tonight's party. However, I think I'd be most helpful, by leaving everyone alone. I can't help anyone, can I?"

Milly put her hand on Lelouch's shoulder and responded, "That's not true. You're a very talented man, Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "Yeah right. I think you only made me the Vice-President, because I'm hot."

Milly blushed and responded, "Well, your attractiveness is a rather beautiful sight. However, you have more to offer, than your perfect appearance."

Lelouch replied, "Then give me a job, that I can actually do."

Milly responded, "Okay then." Milly handed Lelouch a box.

Lelouch opened the box and saw a bunch of swimsuits. Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Do you want me to be a swimsuit model or something?"

Milly replied, "These are the swimsuits, for Ashford Academy's swim team. Go to the swimming area and deliver them."

Lelouch responded, "Okay."

Milly knew that Shirley Fenette, one of the swimmers, had a crush on Lelouch. Because of that, she said, "Make sure you greet Shirley. She'll probably want a kiss."

Lelouch replied, "Madame President, are you trying to use Shirley's shy feelings, to humiliate her and myself?"

Milly grinned and responded, "Of course."

Lelouch replied, "For the record, Shirley and I have a non-romantic friendship."

Milly responded, "Considering all the fan-art Shirley draws of you, I doubt that."

Lelouch nervously asked, "Shirley draws pictures, of me?"

Milly replied, "The bond, that you two have, is so cute." Lelouch gave Milly a disapproving look, while walking out.

Lelouch walked by the swimming area. He threw the swimming suits, into the swimming pool. Shirley Fenette walked by and said, "Hi, Lulu. What are you doing?"

Lelouch replied, "Milly wanted me to deliver the swimsuits, so I put them in the swimming pool."

Shirley responded, "That wasn't the correct delivery place, Lulu. The swimsuits are soaked and swimming practice will have to be cancelled, for the day."

Lelouch facepalmed and replied, "I messed up, once again. I'm a complete failure, at doing any kind of work."

Shirley rubbed Lelouch's shoulder, while saying, "Don't be hard on yourself, Lulu. You've accomplished lots of amazing tasks."

Lelouch said, "Shirley, there's a certain topic, that we need to discuss."

A part of Shirley was hoping, that Lelouch wanted to talk about their relationship. However, another part of Shirley felt scared, because she was very shy, when it came to her feelings. She shyly asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

Lelouch asked, "Do you draw pictures, of me?"

Shirley looked embarrassed, while saying, "I'm afraid so."

Lelouch asked, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Shirley nervously said, "Well, my art teacher told the class, to focus their drawings, on a particular person. It could be a fictional or non-fictional person. For whatever reason, I started drawing you. Since Milly so's nosy, she found that out and has been teasing me, on a non-stop basis." She looked sad, while saying, "I probably deserve complaints, from you, for getting you involved in this embarrassment."

Lelouch felt bad, so he put his hand on Shirley's shoulder and replied, "Please don't blame yourself, Shirley. I'm not angry."

Shirley responded, "Thank you, Lulu."

Lelouch asked, "Can I see a couple drawings?"

Shirley shyly answered, "Okay."

Shirley handed Lelouch two drawings, that she made. One of them had Lelouch, with his hands in his pockets, while having a serious look on his face. The other drawing had Lelouch dancing around the city, while having a goofy smile on his face. While examining the images, Lelouch noticed that Shirley put lots of effort, into her drawings. He looked at Shirley and said, "They look wonderful."

Shirley asked, "Really?"

Lelouch answered, "You did a beautiful job."

Shirley smiled and replied, "Thank you, Lulu."

After school, Lelouch went to the Student Council room. Milly, Shirley, and Suzaku were also in the room. Suzaku said, "Tonight's party is going to be terrible."

Lelouch looked confused, while asking, "Why do you think that?"

Suzaku said, "Since my homework assignment disappeared, my homeroom teacher has banned me, from going to the party. Since I was one of the main people, in charge of organizing the party, that's going to affect things. Also, Kallen won't be attending the party."

Lelouch asked, "Why not?"

Suzaku replied, "You ruined the cookies, that she was going to sell. Those cookies were supposed to be the big snack, at tonight's party. Now, they'll be probably just be a bunch of cheap snacks, from the vending machines, at the party. In addition, the science teacher was going to show off some revolutionary experiments, but that got cancelled, since you got rid of his stuff."

Shirley said, "Also, all of the swimsuits are soaked, so the party's swimming competition has been cancelled."

Suzaku said, "There's only one event, that hasn't been cancelled."

Lelouch asked, "What is it?"

Suzaku answered, "The pizza party."

Milly said, "Since it's the only special thing, that this party will have, we're going to make this pizza a big deal. Lelouch, I'm giving you another assignment."

Suzaku replied, "Madame President, with all due respect, it's a very risky idea, to give Lelouch another job. He's been sabotaging the party, without trying."

Milly confidently responded, "I know Lelouch won't let me down."

Several minutes later, Lelouch was outside, dressed as a pizza. Milly had instructed Lelouch, to dress like a pizza, to get the party more attention. Lelouch felt humiliated, by his outfit.

C. C. walked by. Pizza was her favorite food, so she felt delighted, to see Lelouch wearing a pizza-themed costume. She asked, "What do you think, of your choice of wardrobe?"

Lelouch imitated Cesar Romero's voice, while saying, "How delicious."

C. C. jokingly asked, "Can I eat your costume?"

Lelouch answered, "No, it tastes like crap."

C. C. raised an eyebrow and asked, "How would you know that?"

Lelouch explained, "I nibbled on it, out of curiosity."

C. C. replied, "No offense, but when are you going to stop being pathetic?"

Lelouch had an offended look on his face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

C. C. said, "You're the human pizza, right now. You constantly make yourself act foolish, in public. It's about time, that you gave dignity and self-respect, to your reputation."

Lelouch was tired, of being embarrassed, so he figured he should get rid of the costume. He thought his school uniform would be too warm, to wear, underneath the pizza costume. Because of that, he was wearing his swim trunks. He took off his pizza costume and threw it. The pizza costume landed on the pizzas, that were for the party. Lelouch ran to the pizzas, to see if they were okay. Lelouch's costume had been full of dirt, which led to dirt getting on the pizzas.

Lelouch looked ashamed, while saying, "I ruined the party."

Milly walked by and replied, "That's not true."

Suzaku angrily approached Lelouch and said, "I found my homework assignment. It fell into a garden bush and was ripped apart. You ruined it, didn't you?"

Lelouch replied, "I'm afraid so."

Suzaku was about to beat up Lelouch, but Milly said, "Suzaku, I already figured out the truth. I told the Principal. You're allowed to attend the party and I'm afraid Lelouch will have a detention, tomorrow afternoon."

Lelouch replied, "I had that coming."

After Suzaku walked away, Lelouch looked at Milly and said, "I've been a troublemaker and a selfish jerk, throughout this entire day. I messed up the entire party."

Milly replied, "That's not true, Lelouch. I have another assignment, that I want you to do."

Lelouch responded, "Give me a break."

Milly replied, "Shirley's by the swimming pool. Go visit her."

Lelouch responded, "Fine."

Lelouch walked to the swimming area. He was still wearing his swim trunks, despite not having any plans, to go swimming. Shirley was standing by the pool, in her old swimming uniform. Lelouch walked up to her and said, "Hi, Shirley. What's going on?"

Shirley replied, "I was considering swimming some laps. Since the party's swimming event got cancelled, Milly thought, that me swimming around, would be the best alternative. However, I'm not gonna do it. It feels weird, without my fellow swimmers."

Lelouch looked guilty, while saying, "It's my fault, that the swimming event got cancelled. I ruined every event, that the party was going to have. I'm a disgrace, to every Ashford Academy student."

Shirley sternly replied, "Don't say that."

Lelouch responded, "But I keep messing things up. I don't benefit the lives, of anybody."

Shirley replied, "Lulu, that's incorrect. You make my life a delight. You've been the biggest inspiration, for my art. Also, your antics give me a comforting laugh, during my darkest moments." She blushed, while saying, "Also, you're a charming gentleman, that I always enjoy seeing."

Lelouch was surprised, that Shirley had such a high opinion, of him. He said, "Shirley, I want you to know, that you're one of my few classmates, who always improves my day. You always support me and care about me, no matter what trouble I accidentally cause. It means a lot to me."

Shirley replied, "Lulu, it's true, that you mess up a lot of things. However, you never fail, when it comes to winning my heart."

Lelouch blushed and nervously replied, "Thank you, Shirley. Your artwork is beautiful, but it can't be compared, to the beauty of your heart." Shirley kissed Lelouch.

Milly walked by and said, "Greetings, you adorable couple."

Lelouch angrily blushed and replied, "Milly, you're embarrassing us."

Milly responded, "Indeed I am. Like I said, I try to. In fact, my secret motivation, for throwing this party, was to make you two admit your feelings."

Shirley asked, "What are you talking about?"

Milly said, "Shirley, you're the sweetest young lady, but you're too shy, to embrace your true feelings. Lelouch, you're a hot softie, but you're a klutzy nightmare. I knew you two cared about each other and you improve each other's lives. I purposely had Lelouch arrange this party, because I knew he'd ruin the whole party. I also knew, that Shirley would comfort Lelouch, to make him feel better. Plus, I wanted an excuse, to see you two, in your swimsuits." Lelouch and Shirley both blushed.

Lelouch replied, "That was a very sneaky trick, Milly."

Milly responded, "Indeed, but it worked."

Shirley looked at Milly and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you, for your sneaky plan. I know you did it, out of respect, for me and Lulu."

Milly replied, "You're welcome. So, ready to admit the obvious?"

Shirley paused and shyly said, "I guess so." She looked at Lelouch and said, "I love you."

Lelouch replied, "I love you, too. However, I'm hardly worth loving, because I'm filled with madness."

Shirley smiled and responded, "Then I'm the maddest, but happiest woman, in the whole world." Lelouch and Shirley kissed each other. Their day was mad, but it was also full of love.


End file.
